Persona 6: Trail to the Humanity!
by bopdog111
Summary: Me, and Ulrich's own take on P5's sequel! The Phantom Thieves once again find themselves in a hard situation when the Metaverse Navigator app is restored once more due to a young man named Ash Afton having it. Then they teach the ways of 'Steal Your Heart', and change the hearts of criminals to where they learned humanity is distorted. Can they steal the hearts?
1. Meeting Ash Afton!

**bopdog111: You pretty much already know this but we're fans of Persona, and we worked on this two separate times.**

**Ulrich362: That's true.**

**bopdog111: And since I had finally gotten a try at Persona 5, and we seeing Royal we decided to restart this to include new ideas, and new storylines.**

**Ulrich362: Some interesting ideas... and perhaps a small cameo.**

**bopdog111: Plus one of these small ideas is sprung from the YouTuber, "Ode Imaginations". What idea you ask? You can read this to find out, or see his videos.**

**Ulrich362: First I'm hearing of this but well let's see what happens. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was early spring in America to where a young boy 17 years old was looking over some mail. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hearing that he walked over, and opened the door a small bit to see who it is. It was a deliveryman with a small package. Seeing that he opened door, "Evening."

"Evening, sign here please." the deliveryman said handing him a paper and a pen.

The teen signed the paper.

_Name: Ash Afton_

When he signed it he gave it to the delivery man. The deliveryman handed him a small package before nodding and walking off. Ash walked back in before looking over the package for the return address. He wasn't able to find any.

"No return address... Maybe I shouldn't mess with this..." Ash said seeing it, "Still never hurts to find out..."

With that he got a box cutter before using it to open the box. Inside was a new phone. Confused Ash took the phone, "That's weird... How did anyone knew I need a phone?"

He then shook his head, "Ah I don't need to worry about this right now."

With that he put it down and walked off. He went back to checking the mail, and grunted, "More, and more bills... Gods at this rate me, and Liz..."

The door opened before he can continue catching his attention looking to see a little girl with brown hair, and pink dress.

Seeing her he quickly hid the bills asking her, "Elizabeth... Did you have fun at school?"

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Ash said with a pleasant smile.

"Big brother..." Elizabeth pouted. "It's more isn't it?"

"Don't worry about them right now. Let's focus on good things." Ash said to her.

"There aren't any." Liz frowned before taking out a piece of paper with a big F on it. "She did it again."

Ash frowned, "Of all of the..."

His brows furrowed in anger before smiling, "Why don't you head to your room? I'll call you when I need you."

Liz frowned but nodded going upstairs. When she was gone Ash soon banged his fist against the table yelling, "Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

He kicked the wall, "Me, and her will live on the streets, we'll get shunned, and no-one will care about us... I let everyone down did I...?"

With that said he packed his wallet, and the phone calling, "I'm going out, Liz!"

He walked out.

* * *

_Later..._

He walked around to clear his head from what's going on not noticing he's gonna bump into someone until-

CLASH!

"Ah!/Ugh!"

"Ow..." Ash said rubbing his head as a blonde haired boy wearing a black uniform was rubbing his head slightly cursing.

"Hey watch where you're going." the blonde told him.

"Sorry." Ash said before walking off not saying anything else as a black haired teen with glasses helped the blonde up.

"Are you okay, Ryuji?" the teen asked him.

"Yeah I... what the?" the boy named Ryuji said in shock. "Hey stop!"

Ash thinking he's talking to someone else continued walking off. Ryuji ran and grabbed his shoulder. "I said stop."

"What? I said sorry to you didn't I?" Ash snapped, "What do you want to mug me too?"

"Where'd you get this phone?" Ryuji questioned holding out his phone.

"Then were you the guy that send it over with no return address?" Ash asked him hearing that.

"Huh, of course not." Ryuji told him only to frown and turn to the black-haired teen. "Take a look, see?"

The teen looked to see. There was a very specific app, the Metaverse Navigator on the phone.

"That's..." the teen said in shock.

The phone was snatched as Ash said, "Listen, I don't know what you two are on about but don't you know not to take what doesn't belong to you. Now leave me alone, I have a really bad day today."

With that he walked off. At that a black cat emerged from the teen's backpack asking, "What's going on out here?"

"He bumped into me and dropped his phone. I was returning it but before I could I noticed the Nav... He has it." Ryuji answered. "What's going on cat?"

"What he has the Nav?" the cat asked shocked, "But that isn't possible... Mementos was erased isn't it?"

"How should I know?" Ryuji questioned. "What do you think Akira?"

"I think Igor, or Lavenza might know." the teen Akira answered before saying, "And he looked royally ticked off... I wonder what happened to him."

"A palace?" the cat suggested. "Does the site have any information?"

"We'll have to call the team to figure it out." Ryuji told them, "To be sure we should get his name."

"I meant Mishima's site, see if there's anyone people are mentioning." the cat told him.

"I know that!" Ryuji snapped.

With that they walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ash..._

Ash was in a store looking over what food to get before nearly bumping into a long orange haired girl, "Oh sorry."

"It's alright." she smiled.

Ash at that looked over things before the girl got a text. She walked off before opening her phone.

* * *

_**SUBJECT: Emergency!**_

_**RYUJI**: Futuba your not gonna believe this, the Nav is here!_

_**FUTABA:** Not funny Ryuji._

_**RYUJI:** I'm serious!_

_**AKIRA:** We seen it in person Futaba, the Nav is back somehow._

_**FUTABA:** Where are we meeting?_

_**AKIRA:** Kasumi, and Ann told us about the motel. So we'll meet there._

_**YUSUKE:** That sounds like a plan._

_**MAKOTO:** But how did you two know about that?_

_**AKIRA:** Ryuji bumped into someone and saw it. We didn't get the chance to find out who he is though._

* * *

_Out of Texting..._

"You okay?" Ash asked the orange haired girl, Futaba, seeing she looked worried from her texting.

She nearly jumped hearing his voice before leaving the group message. "Yeah... sorry I need to go."

He nodded looking into his phone, and she soon noticed the Nav app from him deleting it. Futaba's eyes widened in shock.

"Ok Futaba, just think of him as an NPC." she whispered. "Oh, what's your name by the way? I'm Futaba Sakura."

Ash looked over hearing that, "Any reason why you want to know?"

Futaba flinched at that before running off. Ash blinked before shrugging.

* * *

_Later..._

Akira, Ryuji, and the cat were talking with other people waiting for Futaba. A few seconds later she ran in only she looked worried. "Mission failed."

"Huh?" Ryuji asked confused, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I saw him... but he didn't tell me his name." Futaba answered.

"Well... Do you think he might be a student, and we can ask the people who he is?" a curly brown haired girl suggested.

"Could we be that lucky?" asked a short haired girl.

"It's better then finding him, and ask him what his name is if he can't answer." a tall blue haired boy remarked.

Futaba looked down at that. "Stupid Inari."

Hearing that the boy looked over with an annoyed glance before a blonde haired girl with bushy pigtails said, "L-Let's just do our best!"

"Yeah, but just to be sure..." Akira started before taking out his phone. "Mementos."

**"No candidate found."** his phone responded.

"Well that answers that." Ryuji mentioned.

"That doesn't solve why the Nav is back." the cat mentioned, "I thought with Mementos destroyed, the Metaverse will be destroyed along with it."

"Do you think that girl would know?" the blonde girl asked.

"What girl?" Ryuji asked her.

"The blonde one, from that prison." she answered. "You know who I mean right Akira?"

"Yeah Lavenza." Akira nodded, "If that's the case I need to find the door to the Velvet Room."

The others all nodded at that.

"Well we should look around for any schools to find out who he is." a brown haired boy wearing a gray uniform suggested.

"I agree." the short-haired girl nodded.

"So let's meet back for the night." a red-haired girl finished.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ash walked back in his house. He noticed Liz's window was open. Worried he ran to her room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book for school only she had papers crumpled up all around her.

"Why is your window open?" Ash asked her.

"Fresh air..." Liz answered before looking down. "It's not fair... why does she always do that?"

Ash walked, and hugged her. She started tearing up before just crying. "Why do I try anymore? It doesn't matter."

"It'll be alright sis." Ash told her.

She hugged him hearing that. At that Ash looked over one of the crumbled paper looking over. It was notes from the book but Liz had crossed them out. He frowned before saying, "Liz if it makes you better I'll have a talk with her."

"No!" Liz panicked. "You know what she did last time..."

"You know I won't sit here, and let her regard you as a problem student." Ash told her, "I'll even call the Police if only I can."

Liz shook her head. "You can't though. Maybe... maybe I'll just drop out of school."

"No... That would only make her worse." Ash said before growling, "Tomorrow I'll have a serious talk with her."

Liz looked worried hearing that. Ash only hugged her. Liz hugged him back.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Futaba, Ryuji, and the short haired girl managed to find a School.

"Well, here's one." Ryuji mentioned.

"Oh you need anything?" a male teacher asked noticing them.

"Makoto?" Ryuji asked.

The short girl Makato said, "Yes... We like to know if you know if you have a male student."

"Who?" the teacher asked her.

"We don't know..." Ryuji admitted.

"A boy that has on a blue hoodie, and brown hair?" Makoto asked from Futaba's description.

The teacher hearing gave thought before saying, "Well... We had someone like him... But he dropped out a year ago."

"Dropped out?" Ryuji questioned.

"I see, thank you for your time." Makoto stated politely.

"Actually if you want to know more about him you can ask a teacher from our Elementary School Branch. His sister attends there." the teacher suggested.

"Could you give us directions please?" Makoto requested.

"Just go down that path, and when you see a Stop Sign take a right to reach there." the teacher said pointing to a path.

They nodded before walking off.

"How did that description work?" Ryuji questioned.

"He might be a trouble student if it's like that." Makoto suggested.

"Well, only one way to find out." Ryuji shrugged.

They arrived at the Elementary School where kids are being picked up by their parents, and teachers watched over. Makoto walked over to one of the teachers. "Excuse me."

The teacher looked over asking, "Yes?"

"We were wondering if any of the students here was waiting for her older brother." Makoto explained.

"Who's her older brother?" the teacher asked her.

"I... don't know his name. A high school student who dropped out." Makoto answered.

"Oh you meant Elizabeth Afton?" the teacher asked, "Sorry but your looking at the wrong place. She walks home by herself when school ends."

"Elizabeth Afton, I see thank you." Makoto smiled before walking off with Futaba and Ryuji.

"Man... I can't believe that vague description worked." Ryuji whispered.

"We at least got a lead." Futaba grinned.

"Yeah... though just to be sure." Makoto mentioned taking out her phone before looking around.

"Elizabeth Afton."

**"No candidate found."** her phone responded.

"It was a lot easier before, now we're just guessing randomly." Ryuji frowned.

"Her brother might be our target." Futaba suggested, "If only we can figure out his name."

"He's the one with the Nav Futaba, it can't be him." Ryuji pointed out.

"Still..." Futaba trailed off.

Suddenly they got a text.

* * *

**_SUBJECT: A lead_**

_**AKECHI:** I may have a lead._

_**MAKOTO:** What did you find out?_

_**AKECHI:** I bumped into that boy Futaba met._

_**RYUJI:** For real?_

_**AKECHI:** Yes, and there's more... Haru was able to talk with him and it turns out his sister is belittled at school by her teacher. Sound familiar?_

_**RYUJI:** Kamoshida...!_

_**FUTABA:** What was his name?_

__**HARU:** It was Ash Afton... _but no luck with the Nav. _I think I heard that name before though.__

* * *

_Out of Texting..._

Futaba looked at the Nav, "Ash Afton."

**"Candidate Found."**

"What the, Haru just said he wasn't a candidate." Ryuji pointed out.

"They probably didn't enter it right." Futaba told him.

"It's voice activated." Makoto frowned. "Something's very wrong."

"Well either way we figured out two Palace Ruler leads." Futaba pointed out with a grin.

* * *

_Back to Texting..._

_**RYUJI:** This 'Ash' is a Candidate._

_**HARU:** ... No he isn't._

_**FUTABA:** I just put it in, and it said it is._

_**AKECHI:** One second._

A few seconds passed.

_**HARU:** No, he's definitely not a candidate on our end._

_**FUTABA:** A glitch?_

_**HARU:** With the Nav, what could... Wait maybe you're right._

_**AKECHI:** We should meet up just in case. Haru should accompany Ash just in case._

_**HARU:** Oh I... I'm good._

_**AKIRA:** Ok... this may be a bit more complicated than we thought._

* * *

_Meanwhile out of Texting..._

"You two doing okay?" Ash asked the brown haired boy, and brown curled haired girl.

"Yeah, just talking with our friends." the girl explained.

Ash nodded having a slight tint pink in his cheeks before saying, "Well if nothing else I need to head back to my sis."

"Alright." the brown-haired boy nodded.

Ash nodded before walking off.

"We should meet up with the others, wouldn't you agree Haru?" the boy asked.

The girl Haru nodded as they walked off.

* * *

_Later..._

Ryuji said, "Okay so now there's a bug in the Nav... How can something as complicated as that have a bug?"

"Well considering it vanished with Mementos then maybe it has something to do with that?" Akira pointed out.

"We'll figure it out." the red haired girl mentioned.

"Trickster."

Hearing that they turned to see Lavenza, and to their surprise José.

**(A/N (bopdog111): For those of you who don't know José, he's a character from Persona 5 Royal, and from his appearance he looks like Lavenza's younger brother even though he doesn't wield Personas, so let's say he's a recently hired Velvet Room Attendant.)**

**(A/N (Ulrich362): He might not be, but we're not sure yet.)**

"Lavenza?" Akira asked in surprise.

"Our master wishes to speak about the Nav." Lavenza told them simply.

"That would help." Akira nodded. "Only some of them are working."

With that the door opened.

* * *

**(Velvet Room Theme: Poem of Everyone's Souls)**

They all appeared in a blue area where a man was sitting at a desk with a long nose greeted, "Welcome back to the Velvet Room."

Everyone except the brown-haired boy nodded seeing him.

"I noticed that the app bestowed is experiencing technical difficulties." the man told them.

"Well... we're not sure but something's going on." Haru said taking out her phone. "Ash Afton."

**"No candidate found."**

Meanwhile Futaba took out her own phone, "Ash Afton."

**"Candidate found."**

The man nodded at this, "Then the case is simple. With Mementos gone the Nav is malfunctioning."

"Obviously, but which one is working and how do we fix them?" Ryuji asked.

"It's the one that she's holding." the man said gesturing to Futaba.

"Then he does have a palace." Akira noted thoughtfully.

"José?" the man asked him.

José nodded before concentrating as small balls of energy entered the infected phones before they beep.

**"The Navigation App has been updated. Thank you for waiting."**

José said to them, "If anything happens to the Nav again be sure to come to me."

They nodded.

"Thank you." the blonde girl smiled.

José nodded before the man said, "Trickster it turns out that their is a much more biggest destiny then what we know. I can say that it may be where you can change humanity itself."

"No pressure." Akira admitted.

Lavenza said to him, "As always to you, and your fellow thieves if you need assistance be sure to find us."

Akira smiled at that.

* * *

With that they find themselves out of the Velvet Room.

"Who were they?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"People we can trust Akechi." Akira told him, "Trust them with your life their a huge help."

Akechi nodded. "So what's our next step?"

"Well we know the name. Since he dropped out maybe... A School?" Ryuji suggested.

**"No candidate found."**

"No luck." Akira frowned.

"Well we won't get somewhere like this. Tomorrow we should look into him." the blue haired boy suggested.

"Well... Afton House?" Haru tried.

**"Candidate found."**

"Okay... Mind explaining that?" the blonde girl asked her.

"He looked like he spends time caring for his sister." Haru answered.

"Okay last thing is viewing something for his house." the cat said before remarking, "Though that's gonna be a tough one..."

"Safe house?" Akechi guessed.

**"No candidate found."**

"Well we have something." Akira mentioned.

"Gah... This is gonna be a really tough code to crack..." Ryuji groaned, "But it's not a Tomb right?"

**"No candidate found."**

Ryuji shook his head, "And I wasn't asking for a response..."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Two words down, one to go but what's the last one and who is Ash Afton?**

**bopdog111: Well see what, and who he is next time.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Trip to the First Palace!

**Ulrich362: Well, back to this one and well... let's get the immediate detail out of the way.**

**bopdog111: This one isn't gonna be as long as the other Palaces since it isn't that much of a deal.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, but that's not quite what I meant. You created the OC, so who is Ash Afton and who is his sister Elizabeth Afton?**

**bopdog111: Well in this chapter we'll find out, and his distortion will be revealed also.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_The Next Day..._

**_Date: 3/21_**

"You have any ideas Makoto?" Ryuji asked the short-haired woman.

"Akechi, Haru? Do you two still remember the way to Ash's house?" Makoto asked the two.

"Yeah, come on." Akechi told them.

With that they walked off.

Eventually they arrived at a small house.

"This is the house?" Ryuji asked.

"Who are you?"

They looked to see Ash, and Liz walking over as Ash said, "Oh... It's just some of you."

"Sorry, we're just taking a walk." Akira mentioned before walking off.

"What Akira!" Ryuji said at that.

"Whatever it's not my business." Ash shrugged.

Once the other Phantom Thieves arrived Akira sighed. "We can't drag his sister into this."

"We just need to talk to her brother right?" Ryuji asked, "Besides she wouldn't do anything right?"

"You want to risk that?" Ann asked him.

"Well we can't figure out anything like this." Ryuji told her.

"Ok, where would someone go to take care of a loved one?" Akira asked. "A hospital?"

**"No candidate found."** the phone said.

"Oh, maybe Morgana can spy on him." Futaba suggested.

"Live it to me." the cat, Morgana nodded.

"Then now... we wait." Ryuji mentioned. "Twenty questions?"

As he asked that Morgana walked back, and jumped up the window to where he sees Ash, and Liz talking.

"...pid teacher. Why does she do this?" Ash asked frustrated about the meeting with her teacher, "'Perfectionist' my ass!"

_'Perfectionist?'_ Morgana thought hearing that.

"Gah... I don't know what's going on in her head sometimes." Ash said to Liz, "Sorry I yelled Liz."

"It's ok." Liz said quietly.

Ash sighed, "All of this is stressing me out... Liz I don't know what we can do if this keeps up... But I promise I'll make sure you won't have a bad life."

"I know, but I don't want you to make yourself sick." Liz mentioned.

"Don't worry... I just want to be free from this Hell of a Prison on me..." Ash told her which caught Morgana's attention.

_'Could it be?'_ Morgana thought.

"Go to your room okay? I just need some time." Ash asked her which she nodded walking off as he looked at the bills, "Dammit... Trapped behind the bars of these bills around my heart, and stuck with nearly nothing... I want to be free from this Prison!"

Morgana nodded before running off. When the red haired girl noticed she asked, "You found anything?"

"I have two, but I'm hoping it's the second one." Morgana answered before telling them what he'd heard. "So if we're lucky it's Prison, and if we're not it's Hell."

"Prison, and Hell?" Ryuji asked hearing that.

"Yeah." Morgana confirmed.

At that Haru pulled out her phone, "Hell."

**"No candidate found."**

"Prison?" Futaba asked uncertainly.

**"Candidate Found."**

"This is going to suck." Ryuji frowned.

"Well we should prepare." the blue haired boy suggested.

"We should take a look first, to see what we're in for." Akechi suggested.

They nodded at that.

"Let's go." Akira nodded.

They all walked as Ryuji said, "Ash Afton, Prison, Afton House."

**"Beginning Navigation."**

* * *

_Take Your Time..._

They appeared in a small prison in front of a gate.

"What the, why are only some of us in our Phantom Thieves outfits?" Ryuji asked.

They looked over. Ryuji, Akira, Haru, Akechi, and Futaba were in their Phantom Thieves outfits but nobody else was.

"Maybe he thinks the ones he met as threats." the red haired girl suggested.

"Hey, I'm not a threat." Ryuji argued.

"Well so far the Thieves he met are in their garb." Ann told them.

"It's small..." Makoto whispered. "His desires must not be nearly as distorted as some other people."

"So maybe it was just born a while ago?" Futaba suggested.

"It makes our job easier, let's just head in." Ann suggested.

They headed in see a hall of empty cells. Ryuji's expression darkened seeing them.

**(Palace Theme: Catalyst Linkin Park (Instrumental))**

"No Shadows?" Ann asked seeing this.

"Never say that." Akechi told her.

They walked around keeping a stealth profile. Suddenly an arm shot from a cell grabbing Futaba's arm startling her.

She froze in fear before nervously looking towards the cell. It was Ash but is wearing prison garb with yellow eyes before saying in a distorted voice, _**"You gotta free me..."**_

"What... what happened? Why are you in there?" Futaba asked him.

The yellow-eyed Ash looked down, **_"I let everyone down..."_**

"What do you mean, what happened?" Akira asked.

_**"I've let my parents, sister, and friends down..."**_ the prison Ash continued, **_"No way to continue living without a chance of bankruptcy, and from having that bitch change her mind... Being the effin perfectionist she thinks she is..."_**

"Stay here, we'll be back." Akira told him.

**_"Hehe... It's not like I'm going anyway..."_** the prison Ash told him chuckling pathetically.

Akira nodded before turning to the other thieves. "We all know there's only one person who can get him out of that cell."

"The Shadow." the red haired girl mentioned.

"He has the Nav, so we need to bring him here." Makoto nodded.

"Shouldn't we find the treasure just in case?" the blue haired boy asked.

"When we went to Futaba's Palace she was the treasure, and something tells me it's a similar situation here." Akira answered.

With that the group left the palace.

"So how do we get him to listen to us?" Ryuji asked.

"Morgana? What did find out from him that made him view as a Prison?" Makoto asked the cat.

"Bills." Morgana answered before telling them what he overheard.

"Well guess that makes sense..." Ryuji remarked, "That Shadow did mention about bankruptcy..."

"Do you think we can do anything?" Haru asked.

"Be friends with him?" Futaba suggested.

"Definitely." Ann agreed.

"So what do we do?" Akechi asked.

"Futaba and I can go talk with him." Haru suggested.

"Be careful you two." Makoto told them.

They nodded before walking off to find Ash. They walked as Haru knocked.

At that Ash opened the door slightly to see who it was.

"Hello." Haru smiled politely.

Ash opened it fully, "Haru, and Futaba right?"

"That's right, can we come in?" Futaba asked.

Ash at that nodded moving aside for them to walk in. They walked in before Haru noticed Liz. "Oh, hello there."

Liz smiled waving, "Hi."

Haru walked over to talk with her while Futaba swallowed nervously.

"I need to talk with you." Futaba told Ash.

He looked over at her, "What is it?"

She took out her phone showing him the Nav. "You have this app right?"

Ash at that showed her it, "Every time I delete it pops back up."

"You can't delete it. But we can teach you about it." Futaba mentioned.

"So you know about it?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, and so do my friends." Futaba nodded.

"Okay so why do I have this?" Ash asked her.

"If I had to guess, because you're going to become one. A Phantom Thief." Futaba whispered.

"One of those people in Japan?" Ash asked hearing that.

"That's right." Futaba nodded.

"And if I have to guess your a member of them?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah... will you be here tomorrow alone?" Futaba asked.

"Not before 3:30 PM." Ash answered.

"Well we can explain everything then." Futaba told him.

Ash nodded hearing that.

"Are you big brother's new girlfriend?" Liz asked Haru meanwhile.

"Huh? Oh no." Haru answered. "We just met a little while ago."

"Okay." Liz nodded looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Haru inquired.

"Big brother always works him to the bone over those letters, and her..." Liz told her looking down, "I thought you can help him relieve the stress."

"Who is she? What's her name?" Haru asked.

Liz looked down at that, "My teacher..."

"Can you tell me her name? Do you know her first name?" Haru asked.

"Charlotte Emily..." Liz told her.

Haru nodded. "I promise things will be ok."

Liz nodded before asking, "Can you go out with Big Brother?"

"Oh... well I don't want to promise anything without talking to him or getting to know him first." Haru explained.

Liz nodded hearing that as Ash, and Futaba walked over.

"Is everything ok?" Haru asked.

"He said he'll talk with us while her sister's at school." Futaba answered.

Haru nodded. "Ok, well it was nice talking with you."

Both Liz, and Ash nodded at that as the two girls walked out.

"Well?" Ryuji asked when Haru and Futaba walked over.

"We're able to talk to him while his sis is at school." Haru answered.

Akira nodded at that.

"Sounds like a plan." Akechi smiled.

"But we also got a name of the teacher that belittles her." Futaba told them, "Charlotte Emily."

**"Candidate Found."**

"Well we found out the identity of our next target." Ryuji said hearing that, "But we got bigger fish to fry."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

_The next day..._

**_Date: 3/22_**

The Group walked to the Afton House to find Ash was waiting for them.

"So Futaba told you?" Akira asked.

"Yeah she did. And I know you all are the Phantom Thieves." Ash said standing up, "Running out of heists back home?"

"We're trying to help where we can." Akechi noted. "And after today... so will you."

Ash only nodded before asking, "So what's there for me to get?"

"Ash Afton, Afton Household, Prison." Akira said calmly while the other Phantom Thieves smiled knowingly.

To Ash's shock the area started to shift.

* * *

_Take Your Time..._

Then the appeared in the small prison which Ash asked, "What the... What's going on here?"

Unlike last time all of the thieves changed to their thieving uniforms.

"This is the Metaverse, a parallel world where we can steal the distorted desires of individuals." Makoto explained. "This... is your palace, created from your distorted desire."

"Distorted Desire..." Ash trailed off turning back to the prison where his house previously stood, "Hehehe... It's funny, I do view the world as a prison for me."

"Well, after today things will change." Akira told him. "Oh right, introductions are in order."

Ash at that turned back to them.

"It's a bad idea to use our real names, so while we're in here we use code names." Akira explained. "Mine is Joker."

"You can call me Skull." Ryuji smirked.

"I'm Panther." Ann smiled.

"I go by Fox." the blue-haired boy told him.

"My codename is Queen." Makoto said calmly.

"Mine's Oracle." Futaba smiled.

"My name is Noir." Haru mentioned.

"Crow, at your service." Akechi stated.

"I go by Violet." the red haired girl mentioned.

"That just leaves me, you can call me Mona."

Ash looked at the last member which looks like a small black ninja like cat, "...Honestly not surprised by you."

"Well Ash, are you ready to head inside?" Joker asked him.

Ash only nodded as they walked in looking around.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Ash, welcome to the Metaverse and your palace.**

**bopdog111: And your awakening is next chapter when the Thieves steals your heart.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, but what could be waiting inside the palace?**

**bopdog111: The Prison's Warden maybe. If it isn't his Shadow then a Cognitive Version of someone.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Changing Ash Afton's Heart!

**bopdog111: And Ash discovered his Palace.**

**Ulrich362: It worked out well for Futaba.**

**bopdog111: What will happen here?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Persona but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The Thieves, and Ash walked around the Palace.

They led him to the cell.

"Are you still in there?" Joker asked.

Hearing that the prison Ash walked forward showing himself.

"Is that suppose to be me?" Ash asked seeing him.

"Yup." Skull nodded. "It sure is."

"You're the only one who can free him." Queen told him.

_**"Even if he frees me what can he do?"**_ the prison Ash questioned, _**"It won't help him with the bills that traps me, and that bitch who calls herself a perfectionist."**_

The Phantom Thieves just watched Ash to see what he would do. Ash looked on before saying, "What I do know... Is that we will face what lies ahead... I won't stop until things are set right."

"Sounds like an excuse." a woman voice mentioned behind them.

They turned to see who was talking. It was a woman that has black hair, and having on a white skirt with a brown vest.

"You?" Ash asked glaring, "How did you get here?"

"It's a cognitive version not the real thing." Morgana told him, "Seems like she's the warden here."

**_"And the Bitch Warden graces us with her presence."_** the prison Ash said sarcastically slapping his hands.

The woman glared, "That's Warden, Charlotte Emily you ungrateful brat."

"Oracle, how strong is she?" Joker asked calmly.

Oracle ran through before saying, "A medium level threat."

"Well, this should be simple enough." Fox noted calmly.

The Warden transformed into a demonic hound like creature.

**(Cue Theme: Keeper of Lust)**

"Think you can keep up Skull?" Mona asked with a smirk.

"Ah shut up." Skull glared.

_**"Ice Break!"**_ the hound called as they glowed.

**(ICE RESISTANCE NULLIFIED!)**

"Celestine!" Panther called. "Agidyne!"

The Persona appeared striking the hound making it grunt before calling, _**"Deathbound!"**_

The Phantom Thieves all dodged. As they were fighting Ash was with the prison version, "So... If your a Prisoner by Fate... Do you have no hope?"

_**"...That's for you to decide. Would you risk remaining a prisoner or work pass, and break through?"**_ the prison Ash asked him,**_ "Your sister, and your life is depending on what choice you make. Continue making that bitch control your lives or will you change it?"_**

That made Ash think before saying, "I... I won't let her control us any longer... So damn to hell her, and her stupid rules... I will make sure she learns!"

Suddenly something spiked on Oracle's screen.

"He did it Joker." Oracle smiled.

"Well, then we'll leave the rest of this to him." Crow noted calmly.

They looked over to Ash.

**(Cue Theme: Awakened)**

_**"Had you finally got to your senses?"**_

Hearing the voice time stopped as Ash gained yellow eyes starting to grab his head gasping at the sudden pain.

_**"I had been waiting for you to cast aside your hatred. You had been disgraced around for long enough so why kept the beast in? The other you agrees for you to unleash your hatred upon your enemies. Let us form a contract of hatred. I am thou, thou art I."**_ the demonic voice told him as he slowly raise up, **_"Rise, the power of hatred resides upon your fox!"_**

He raise his head showing he has on a orange fox mask as time resumed.

"Another Fox?" Skull questioned.

Ash grabbed the mask before saying, "Very well... Hatred is another strength if you use it well..."

With that he turned to the cell, and smashed the lock with a rock as the prison Ash smirked walking out taking his shoulder, _**"This will be good."**_

With that he was absorbed as Ash then called pulling off the mask, "Come, Kurama!"

**(Cue Theme: Will Power)**

At that a huge shockwave happened.

"Whoa, he's powerful." Oracle mentioned.

At that they looked.

Ash now has on black ninja attire with a white robe on him with black pants ready, and gray footwraps holding a kunai, and a orange belt. But it's his Persona that surprised them.

What was behind him was a fox creature that is orange with nine tails, black streaks going to it's ears, and what looks like red enraged eyes.

"Ok... that's different." Queen admitted.

Ash had his eyes closed before opening them, "Hatred is a means of survival. Despite it being a negative emotion, and a mean of darkness... It is also a will to survive. If you control your hatred, and use it to your power then anything thrown at you will be destroyed. Bring it on bitch."

**_"Agh, don't mock me you brat!"_** the hound roared.

"Let's shut her up Kurama. Go, Megaton Raid!" Ash called as Kurama at that smacked the ground causing damage to the hound.

"Maybe not a good idea to embrace hatred?" Noir pointed out.

"Oh don't worry. I don't embrace it. I just accepted using it's strength." Ash told her.

Noir nodded at that.

"And now to finish this." Ash said turning, "Eigaon!"

Kurama at that fired a black ball from it's mouth at the hound striking as it roared. It vanished back to the cognitive Charlotte.

"Impressive." Violet mentioned.

Kurama vanished as Ash got to a knee. Joker walked over to him and offered his hand. Ash looked before taking his hand raising up, "What should we do with her?"

"That's up to you." Mona told him.

Ash walked to the cognition as she glared weakly,_** "You got your revenge already. What more do you want?"**_

"I didn't get it yet. But I'll let you go." Ash told her, "And for God's sake know that I'm ready to change."

The cognition looked up at him weakly before fading. An Earthquake started to happen.

"That's our cue to get out." Joker noted. "Come on!"

They nodded as they ran out of the Palace. As they did it vanished and they appeared outside of Ash's house in their normal clothes.

**"Your Destination has been deleted."** the phone responded.

"Another treasure stolen." Morgana grinned.

Ash at that sat down looking at his hands.

"Are you ok?" Haru asked.

"That trip miraculously changed me." Ash answered, "Must be Fate's Will."

"It might be." Akechi nodded.

Liz then walked over as Ash looked over, "How was School?"

Liz started tearing up at that. "Awful!"

Ash hugged her. Liz hugged him back crying.

"Liz... I'm a changed man now. By the time I'm done she'll stop." Ash promised her.

Liz was in tears as Ash noticed a piece of paper in her hand. Ash at that grabbed the paper looking to see. It was a letter of her expulsion.

"Oh she's gone too far this time." Ash growled ripping it apart.

Liz was in tears.

"Don't worry she'll revoke it by the time we're done." Ash told her.

"Huh?" Liz asked. "What do you mean?"

"We'll gonna take away her distorted desires." Ash grinned.

Liz looked at him in confusion. Ash presented her to the normal thieves, "Say hi to the Phantom Thieves of Heart."

Liz blinked in surprise.

"Hey wait, we never sent a Calling Card." Ryuji realized.

"Well since he merged with his Shadow it seemed to already collapsed the Palace... I think." Morgana said to them.

Akira nodded hearing that.

"And now I'm one of them Liz." Ash said to his sister, "And from right now I'm gonna change things the way they are."

"So... a Codename?" Futaba suggested.

Ash gave thought before saying, "Hokage."

"Ho-what?" Ryuji asked hearing that.

"It stands for 'Fire Shadow'." Ash explained.

"It works." Akechi nodded.

Ash turned to Liz, "Okay Liz while we try to take her distorted desires try not to do anything that will raise her suspicions, and keep this a secret okay?"

Liz nodded sadly.

"Okay so when is the date of when that will happen?" Ash asked her.

"It already did." Liz whispered.

Ash growled hearing that.

"Then... it's too late?" Ann asked in shock.

"No... I'm not giving up." Ash told them walking off.

"Wait." Akira told him.

Ash turned over.

"You're in no shape to do anything right now. Besides, we can't enter the Palace without her key words." Akira told him.

"If you think that then you still don't know me." Ash told him before continuing his walking.

Haru walked up and smacked him. Ash turned to her a bit off-guard.

"Awakening drains anybody, and Akira's right. We can't do anything without the Keywords. Her name, the place her view of reality is distorted, and the distortion." Haru told him.

"I can't... I can't let her expel her like garbage." Ash told her looking down.

"You don't have to, and I have a good idea on two of the keywords." Akira mentioned. "Her name, and the school."

"C-Can I help?" Liz asked them.

They all turned to her.

"This is dangerous." Kasumi told her.

"B-But I don't want big brother to go there all alone." Liz said.

"We'll keep him safe." Akira smiled.

Liz hugged Ash tight as Ash hugged her back.

* * *

**bopdog111: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Admittedly I haven't gotten back into Persona 5 recently. I'm planning on doing so though.**

**bopdog111: Well we're on to our second target next chapter. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
